The present invention relates to flying toys, and in particular to a self-righting break resistant flying toy.
Known one channel flying toys are hard to control. Known flying toys cannot right and stabilize themselves if thrown or catapulted into midair. So they cannot be used in a catapulting targeting system.
Known flying toys may fall in any position, and be damaged or have to be manually placed in an upright position before launching. Other flying toys cannot be thrown up in the air because they will not auto stabilize themselves and will crash. Other one channel fliers will stick to the ceiling and cannot be easily controlled and will tend to crash to the floor.